There is a need for characterized human DCX promoters for gene expression, for instance in human gene therapy applications. It is in particular useful to identify small promoter elements that are sufficient to drive expression in certain cell types, for instance retinal ganglion cells. Such small promoter elements, or “mini-promoters” are particularly useful in certain applications, for instance they are more amenable to insertion into viral vectors used in gene therapy applications.
DCX promoter elements (alternatively referred to as doublecortin) from different species are described in the art, including:    Couillard-Despres S, Winner B, Karl C, Lindemann G, Schmid P, Aigner R, Laemke J, Bogdahn U, Winkler J, Bischofberger J, et al. 2006. Targeted transgene expression in neuronal precursors: watching young neurons in the old brain. Eur J Neurosci 24: 1535-1545.    Couillard-Despres S, Winner B, Schaubeck S, Aigner R, Vroemen M, Weidner N, Bogdahn U, Winkler J, Kuhn H-G, Aigner L. 2005. Doublecortin expression levels in adult brain reflect neurogenesis. Eur J Neurosci 21: 1-14.    Karl C, Couillard-Depres S, Prang P, Munding M, Kilb W, Brigadski T, Plotz S, Mages W, Luhmann H, Winkler J, Bogdahn U, Aigner L. 2005. Neuronal precursor-specific activity of a human doublecortin regulatory sequence. Journal of Neurochemistry 92: 264-282.    Piens M, Muller M, Bodson M, Baudoin G, Plumier J C. 2010. A short upstream promoter region mediates transcriptional regulation of the mouse doublecortin gene in differentiating neurons. BMC Neuroscience 11: 64.    Wang X, Runxiang Q, Tsark W, Lu Q. 2007. Rapid promoter analysis in developing mouse brain and genetic labeling of young neurons by doublecortin-DsRed-express. J Neuro Res 85: 3567-3573.